


Lola's Complex

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: A collection of cute moments featuring Lola Loud, with a growing affection for Lincoln Loud.Meant to be simply cute stuff being written for the sake of being cute.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lola Loud
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

"Dad, could you help me with.." Lola tried asking.

"Sorry, cupcake! I need to help Leni out with her driving. We're gonna go to a big.... BIG, empty parking lot."

Lola sighed in anger. She headed to the kitchen where she found her mom with Luan.

"MOM! Can you help me with my dress? It ripped and I might need..." Lola began, holding up the dress that was in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Lola! I'm helping Luan bake pies. I don't know why she needs so many but I'll be right with you when we're done!"

"AAAARGH!" Lola screamed in frustration, storming back up to her room.

She slammed the door to her room, waking up the sleeping Lana.

"Huh? Wuzzat?" she awoke with a jerk, stretching on the floor she was sprawled on.

"YAAAAAAAWN What'd you do that for? I was having a pretty good nap!" she asked, still groggy.

"Mom and dad are WAAAAAY to busy to help me. I just need a simple patch job on this dress!" Lola angrily said, showing the tear on her dress.

It was near the bottom of the dress, not very noticeable at all.

"If mom and dad won't help you then ask Leni. She's good with clothes or whatever." Lana said, grabbing a magazine.

"Hmm" I guess I could.

Lola went out of her room, heading towards Leni's room. She sighed, realizing her mistake: Leni left with dad for driving practice.

"Ugh!" she groaned in frustration, face palming.

"What's up, Lola?" Lincoln was heard coming up the stairs.

She turned, noticing Lynn and Lincoln walking up, Lynn holding a tennis ball in her hand.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that my dress has this STUPID tear in it and mom and dad are too busy to help me with it!"

Lincoln eyes the dress, assessing the damage.

"That doesn't look too bad. Just needs a few inches of string by the looks of it."

Lynn and Lola looked at Lincoln with confusion on their faces.

"What?" said Lincoln, looking annoyed.

"Leni taught me the basics of sewing for teaching her how to drive."

Lola's face immediately lit up. "You mean, you can fix it?"

Lola went up to him with puppy dog eyes on her face.

Lincoln sighed, "I mean, I guess I could give it a try. I'm not good at it like mom and dad, or Leni would be."

"Hey!" Lynn exclaimed, "I thought we were going to play some catch?"

"You're going to play catch in the hallway?" Lola questioned.

"Well, Lisa is doing some weird experiment thing in the backyard. Said something about radiation poisoning or something."

"This won't take long! Right, Lincoln?"

"I guess it shouldn't, if I remember how to do it correctly.

Lincoln went into Leni's room, no Lori to be found.

He got the string to match the color of the dress and a needle.

"It's pretty simple I think, just gotta put the needle through here, attach it..." Lincoln was speaking to himself as he continued.

With very amateur skill, he managed to successfully repair the tear on the dress. He managed to use some of Leni's glitter and glue to mask the badly done repair job. 

Lincoln held up the dress, looking at the quick job he finished.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, looking nervously at Lola.

Lola's excitement was showing on her face.

"Oh my gosh! It looks great! I can't even tell that it was damaged. Thank you Lincoln!" she said, lunging forward giving him a hug.

Lincoln was surprised; Lola must have really been desperate. With a smile on his face he reciprocated her hug.

Lynn laughed as she waited by the door, throwing the ball against the wall.

"That's pretty cute, Lola. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Well I needed my dress fixed by later today, when I head out to the practice pageant. I'm just showing my appreciation."

Lincoln smiled, "Sure, anytime."

Lola happily started walking back to her room, admiring the repair job. 'Anytime, huh? I might take him up on it if mom and dad can't help.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, a little more...." Lola carefully applied the rest of her eyeliner on. "Done!"

Lola excitedly admired her work in the mirror. She let out a satisfied sigh.

"Don't I just look amazing?" She asked out loud, asking nobody in particular.

"Well we have the same face so yes, yes you do." Lana was heard on the other side of the room.

Lola turned to her only to see her laying down on her back, playing with Hopps. She didn't even look in Lola's direction when she said that.

"Grr, you could at least look at me when you say that. What do you think?" Lola said putting a hand behind her head, striking a pose.

Lana looked at Lola from her bed, not getting up, her head dangling off the bed, upside down.

"I don't know... I guess it looks like you have gunk on your face."

She went back to playing with Hopps, throwing him in the air.

"Ugh, I knew it'd be useless to ask you. I'll go ask someone with style. Leni, perhaps."

"Alright, have fun." Lana waved her off, still inattentive.

Lola walked into Lori and Leni's room, trying to find her sister. The only thing she found in there was Lori, texting away on her phone.

"Lori, where's Leni?" She asked.

"She went out with dad to the mechanic. After the van gets fixed she's gonna try and learn to drive again." She said simply, not looking up from her phone and continuing to text.

"They're gone again? Argh! They'll be gone all day!" Lola exclaimed.

"Why do you need her anyway?"

"I wanted to ask her about my makeup."

Lori smirked at that statement, "Really? You want to ask Leni... LENI, about makeup. That's literally hilarious!"

Lola dropped her head as if in defeat.

How could she have forgotten that Leni is terrible with makeup; her fashion style is fine, but not her makeup skills.

She put her fingers to her head, rubbing her temples, being cautious not to mess up her makeup.

Well, since she was here... "Hey, Lori. How do I look?".

Lola strikes another pose, trying to bring out the makeup she worked so hard to maintain. Lori took a quick glance, not turning her head.

"You look fine." She said, before going back to her phone, once again texting.

Lola's eye twitched.

'Fine? Just fine?!' She internally screamed.

"Umm, Lori. I'm going to be wearing this face to the Little Miss Cute and Mean pageant later this week, so maybe you'd like to give me a liiiiittle more to go on than just that."

Lori sighed, almost as if she was annoyed. She sat up straight and gave a good look at Lola.

"Honestly you look f-- great! I'm sure you'll do great at the pageant."

"Ugh, that's not exactly helpful."

"Well you know that's not really my thing."

"Whatever. I'll just ask mom." Lola said as she started walking away.

"Mom went with Lisa to a science fair thing at the college. They won't be back until later." Lori replied, already staring at her phone once again.

Lola slowly closed the door to Lori's room. She wanted to be angry but she just couldn't. Why was it so hard to just get some attention. The girls in movies always have parents who are willing to do anything for them.

"Hey, Lola!" A voice interrupted her from her little dilemma. Lincoln was walking with a mini stack of comics back to his room.

"Oh, hey Lincoln!" Lola immediately exclaimed, stars forming in her eyes.

"What are you up to?" She asked excitedly, remembering what Lincoln had said a few days ago.

"I'm about to dive into these comics. They're pretty old so the store was having a sale. Three for a dollar! Can you believe that?"

Lincoln had a look of glee on his face as he tried going back to his room.

"Uhh, Lincoln!" Lola called out after him.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"W-well..." Lola began.

Everyone seemed so busy or uninterested, and now Lincoln had his thing he wanted to do.

"...I was wondering if you could give me some input on my makeup?"

"Yeah, of course! Come on to my room. I need to set my comics down."

Lola delightfully followed Lincoln. He set his comics on his desk as he turned back to Lola.

"Alrighty then, what do you need?"

"Well, I just wanted a second opinion on my makeup. I mean, I know I look great but I wanted to verify it; also Lori was no help!"

'I look "fine"?!' She thought angrily to herself.

'Hmph!' She wanted praise, not normal.

"Ah, I see. Well let me take a good look at you." Lincoln said.

He put his hand on Lola's chin and gently moved it around, carefully examining the makeup.

"Well, what I noticed is you used a little too much eyeliner."

"Really?" Lola asked with a gasp.

"Yep, you have some black gunk right beside your eye."

Lincoln licked his thumb, and rubbed Lola's cheek.

She would normally be disgusted, but she couldn't complain.

She was getting exactly what she wanted: someone who paid attention, didn't just brush her off and helped, despite being busy. It actually made her heart flutter as his thumb touched her cheek.

Lola let out a small giggle.

Lincoln let out a small chuckle of his own, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing at all." she replied, unable to make the newfound smile on her face disappear.

"There... how does that look?" Lincoln asked.

Lola brought out her mirror and saw her reflection.

"I actually look pretty good!" Lola smiled happily.

"Yeah! You look awesome!"

Lola couldn't help but blush. She was finally getting the praise and attention she was so devoid from.

Lola gave Lincoln a hug, squeezing him tighter than before.

Lincoln laughed nervously, "Aww, thanks Lola."

He reciprocated the hug. Lola broke the hug as she started walking out of Lincoln's room.

"Bye, Lincoln! Thanks for all your help."

"It's no trouble at all." said Lincoln, already reaching for a comic book.

Lola walked back to her room.

This was the second time that Lincoln had been there for Lola when everybody else couldn't. Her heart fluttered just thinking about the next time she could ask him for help as she walked back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Lola sat at her tea party table playing with her dolls.

She imitated a deep, gruff sounding voice, "Honey, I'm home!"

A secondary, slightly high pitched voice followed suit, "Oh dear! I'm so glad you're home. Lola could really use your help with her homework. It's REALLY hard."

She returned to her deep, gruff voice, "Well let me get right on it!"

Lola made the little figure dance over the paper that was taking up the space on in her table. She let out a defeated sigh, her face hitting the table.

"Stupid homework..."

She wanted to ask for help, but as usual, everyone was busy. Mom and dad were away for the night, Lori just laughed her off, all the others had their own little thing going on, and Lincoln still wasn't home.

She wasn't mad, however. If anything she felt anxious; anxious for them to get home to help. To be more specific, she wanted Lincoln to come home already.

She groaned as her forehead stayed in the table. Lola quickly lifted her head as she heard a pair of footsteps running up the stairs. She ran to the door and opened it to see Lynn and Lincoln running in the hall. There seemed to be obstacles put in place in the hallway. Lola was in her room most of the day so she didn't even notice.

Lynn expertly and effortlessly hopped over the obstacles, keeping her momentum. Lincoln tried, and failed to overcome the obstacles, falling at nearly every one. You gotta applaud his enthusiasm.

"Lincoln!!" Lola yelled as he was running by his door.

The sudden surprise yell, caused him to fall over, faceplanting right at Lola's feet. Normally Lola would have found some sort of pleasure in this current situation.

"Ohmygosh! Lincoln, are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

Lincoln managed to pick himself up, out of breath as he said, "Hey, Lynn... let's take a break."

Lynn, still jogging in place, ran up to him. "Aww, come on, Linc. We've only parkoured for 40 minutes straight."

"Yeah...ONLY" He replied sarcastically.

As he stretched he noticed Lola still waiting on Lincoln.

"What's up, Lola?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could help me with my homework." She clasped her hands together, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Lincoln gave a small laugh, "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Lincoln!" She said as she hugged him.

Lincoln was a little surprised by this act, seeing as he hadn't even helped her out yet.

"O-oh, alright Lola. Let's go take a look." He said, walking in her room.

Lynn groaned, following them inside.

"Alright, I guess we can take a small break." She said as she put her hands behind her head.

"Here, Lincoln. You can take a seat here!" Lola excitedly said, presenting her chair to him.

Lincoln took a seat as he began to examine the paper. He was completely caught off guard and surprised at what Lola did next.

She took a seat right on Lincoln's lap.

"See, I'm having trouble with these first few questions here." Lola said, pointing at the paper.

To Lola it seemed like a completely normal thing to do. Lynn couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Aww, you guys are really cute together." 

Lincoln blushed. Lola's recent actions have been quite bizarre, but he decided not to think much of it as he got back to the paper.

It was actually really basic arithmetic. You could solve these problems by simply using your hands. Lincoln explained to her what to do, Lynn even chiming in since she understood the questions too. Lola took in the new knowledge with a smile on her face, beaming the entire time.

"So you think you got it?" Lincoln asked at the door to Lola's room.

"Yep, thanks for all your help!"

"Alright!" Lynn yelled excitedly. "You ready for more running, Linc?"

Lincoln groaned slowly following Lynn as Lola closed the door to her room. She sat down at her table, setting aside the completed homework. Lola picked up her dolls and began to play with them. She began to recreate the scenarios from before she got help with her homework.

"Honey, I'm....." She paused, slowly thinking about how happy she was just now with Lincoln and Lynn both helping her out.

She gave an innocent and sincere smile.

"...Lynn, I'm home!" She said in her dad voice.

"Oh, Lincoln! I'm so happy you're home!"

Lola gave a sigh, "Maybe I can get them to play house with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Lola waited outside Lincoln's room, hands clasped together with a huge smile on her face. A groggy Lincoln opened the door and peered his head.

"Huh...? Lola?"

"Hi, Lincoln!"

"Oh, hey. It's 7AM... on a weekend. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to play house with me."

"Huh?" Lincoln's face showed visible signs of confusion and irritation. It's the weekend, why is he up so early for this?

"Sorry, Lola but I just wanna relax today."

"Pleeeeeaaaase!" Lola pleaded.

"Just for today. I promise!"

"Sorry, Lola, but it's just not going to happen."

Lincoln stayed firm, understanding what came next. Temper tantrums were always something to worry about when it came to Lola. Confusion struck Lincoln as he heard a sniffle in place of Lola's usual growls.

"L-Lola?" Lincoln asked with worry in his voice.

This was quite a surprise to Lincoln. Normally Lola gets angry and threatens to destroy the person, but this was certainly new.

"P-please, Lincoln! I promise it will be fun! PLEEEEAASE!"

At this point is where Lola would have exploded into fits or rage, so it was natural for Lincoln to be confused and slightly frightened.

"Umm..." he took a look at the sad Lola.

The tears forming in her eyes seemed genuine enough. An audible sigh escaped him, his head lowering in defeat.

"Fine... I guess I'll play with you."

Playing house doesn't sound like something to bad anyway. Plus he was already up; all he was planning was more sleep anyway.

"EEEEEEE" Lola happily squee-d.

"Thank you! I also convinced Lynn to play with us to. I told her you already accepted to she agreed to as well."

"Yep. She was annoyed at first but, well, I know how to get her to come around." She said with a wicked smile on her face.

There's the usual controlling Lola he knew.

"Fine... just let me get dressed first."

Lincoln turned, going to his drawers. Inside he found his familiar orange shirt along with a fresh pair of pants.

"AH!" He yelled in surprise, seeing Lola sitting comfortably on his bed, smile on her face.

He immediately tried to cover what he could of himself with the clothes he had in his hands. Being in his underwear was normally no big deal for him, but something about being in his room violated that.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for you so we can go!" she said in the most innocent tone.

"Well, do you mind waiting outside? I'm just gonna put on some clothes..."

"Why? Don't you want me here?" she said as puppy dog eyes began forming on Lola's face.

This was pretty bizarre. Lola is normally very indignant when it comes to Lincoln showing off his underwear or when he refuses to play or go along with whatever Lola wants. Yet here she was, absolutely being a shy little girl, taking anything negative Lincoln was saying as an assault against her, and she showed it.

"I just..."

A sigh escaped him as he turned his back. Might as well get dresses and hurry it up. Lincoln put on his pants, shirt next and turned around. Lola seemed to be admiring all the stuff on Lincoln's walls.

A small smile formed on his face.

'I guess this Lola isn't that bad either.' he thought to himself.

He didn't know what caused the change but was happy anyway.

"Ok, I'm ready." He said.

"Good!" Lola said, jumping off the bed.

"Shall we go then?"

She outstretched a hand to Lincoln.

Lincoln simply shook it off, as he took her hand.

"Ok, let's go." Lincoln said.

The two kids went off, hand in hand out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you care for some more tea, Linc?"

Lincoln smiled. "Why of course, miss. I would love some." He responded in a bad British accent.

Lola couldn't help but giggle at his attempt to be playful.

The stuffed teddy bears and other various guests are nice and all, but it was nice to have someone who actually responds for a change.

"You don't HAVE to do the accent."

A sip was taken in response to the statement, Lincoln being sure to raise his pinky.

"I know," he said with a small laugh, "I just thought I'd try to be... you know. Civilized."

"All that matters to me is that you're here playing with me."

"By the way, where's Lynn and Lana?"

Lincoln surveyed the room for a quick second.

Lola had said that Lynn was also going to play but they were the only ones here.

"Lynn is with Lana. After all, it was take your daughter to work day."

Lincoln showed visible signs of confusion upon hearing that. "Umm, so where are they exactly?"

Scoffing, Lola pointed at the window.

Lincoln took a look outside to see Lynn and Lana, playing outside.

"We're playing house, Lincoln. So Lynn is at "work", while you stay here to take care of me until she gets back."

"Ah" Lincoln finally understood what Lola was getting at.

He took another pretend sip of his tea, giving a satisfying "Aaah" as he placed the cup down.

"Wouldn't it have made more sense for me to go to "work"?" Lincoln asked, making air quotes with his hands.

"I supposed that would have been an option. But then who I have a tea party with?"

"With... Lynn?"

Lincoln's voice had an underlying tone of confusion.

"Y-yeah... that would have been an option to I suppose... but oh well, can't dwell on the past now."

Lola gave a beaming smile before taking a sip of her tea.

It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, so Lincoln decided to ignore it. Lola got up, dusting off and straightening her dress in the process.

"Well, Lincoln. Do you want to go watch TV with me?"

He sighed, getting up and putting down the teacup. Once more, Lola outstretched her hand towards Lincoln giving him the sweetest of smiles. Lincoln gave a smile back, liking how much she got into this character when playing house. He took her hand as they walked down to the living room. Luckily no one was there.

Weekends are normally still pretty loud, but there's also more for everyone to do. Lori's with Bobby, Lynn and Lana are taken care of, Lucy and Lisa love being in their rooms for the most part, and luckily Leni is still with dad learning how to drive. This leaves the TV wide open for the most part. Lola happily pranced over to the coffee table, grabbing the remote as she flipped through the channels.

Lincoln took a seat on the couch, lazily settling himself in as he waited for Lola to pick her show. The tea party was kind of fun, but oh boy was this gonna go by slow with another beauty pageant show.

"Now, we return to the marathon of AAAAGGGH!" the TV spoke out.

"Huh?" Lincoln looked confused.

Lola turned back, facing Lincoln, handing him the remote control.

"Lola, aren't you gonna watch your show?"

"Nah, I think I'd have more fun right now watching your show."

Lincoln wasn't about to argue about finally getting to watch something he wanted to for a change, no matter how bizarre it was that Lola seemed so... out of character.

Lola climbed up on the couch with Lincoln, right at where he was sitting. She sat in between Lincoln's legs, nuzzling up against his chest.

"Uhh, Lola?" Lincoln asked curiously.

"What? We're still playing house, and you're the dad. The dad gets to watch what's on TV. Me, being the little girl, gets to be cuddled up to you."

Lincoln gave a chuckle, agreeing with her.

"Ok, that's fine." he said, focusing his view on the TV.

Lola gave a sigh, resting her head back onto Lincoln.

"Can I get head scratchies?" she asked, her hands clasped together.

Lincoln smiled, his hand reaching out, settling comfortably on Lola's head. Ever so gently, he moved his fingers in unison, scratching Lola's scalp. Lola let out a sigh, shuddering in delight. The tingling sensation she felt was incredible as Lincoln continued to scratch her head.

When was the last time she received head scratchies that wasn't against someone's will? Her mom and dad were always busy, it was very rare to. She didn't think of it for long, as Lincoln continued petting Lola with care.

The two kids stayed on the couch, Lincoln watching his show, almost subconsciously continuing to scratch Lola's head. Lola looked at the clock, feeling almost sad that this wasn't going to last longer.

"It's almost lunchtime." Lola said with melancholy in her voice.

"As families usually do, all of us have to eat together."

"Oh, you mean, Lynn, Lana and us?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then," Lincoln said, setting the TV remote down.

"W-we don't have to go yet," Lola said

"We can stay like this for a little bit longer, right?" she asked, with almost pleading eyes.

Lincoln gave a warm smile, "Of course."

He placed his hand back on Lola's head, gently scratching her, Lola shivering and shuddering with delight.

'This is really nice' she thought to herself, closing her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln and Lola found their way up the stairs, Lola taking hold of Lincoln's hand. Lola happily giggled as she reached the front of her door.

"For lunch today, I thought it'd be nice if we all ate together, like a happy family!"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow, actually looking forward to this.

In this house, it's pretty hectic trying to get everyone to sit down and eat a meal together. Maybe once in a blue moon, but overall everyone's eating separately, on the couch, or just anywhere in the house.

"Ok, let's see what you have planned." Lincoln said, following Lola inside.

They both stepped into her room, Lana and Lynn sitting down, giggling together.

"Oh, what's up guys?" Lynn greeted them as they entered the room.

She continued "We were waiting for you. Lola and Lana made this lunch special for us!"

Lincoln took a look at the food that lay on the table before him. It was very sloppily-made and messy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crust partially cut off. The bread made it seem like they were pinching the crust away little by little.

Lincoln smiled, taking the time to appreciate that Lola and Lana would go through all this trouble for both Lynn and him.

"Sure looks good!" Lincoln said sincerely, approaching the table.

"Ooh! Wait!" Lola said, rushing over to the table first.

She pulled out a chair, "I saved this seat special!"

Lincoln took a seat, Lola making sure to push his chair in as Lincoln was sitting down. Lola immediately took the next chair closest to him and brought it even closer. She sat down next to him, their arms practically touching. It was getting to be a normal thing for Lincoln at this point for Lola to be this close.

Lynn giggled on her side of the table seeing Lola act the way she was doing.

Lana was already halfway done with her sandwich, scarfing down as much as she could.

"Here you go, Linc! I made this special for you: peanut butter and sauerkraut!" Lola excitedly exclaimed.

Lincoln got wide-eyed, a resounding "Really?" escaping him as he looked down at the meal in front of him.

He picked up his meal, taking a bite out of it. Sure enough, his favorite sandwich was made just for him.

"Do you like it?" Lola asked, wonder in her eyes.

Lincoln gave her a warm smile, "Of course I do!"

His hand extended out, Lincoln reaching out for Lola's head. Lola almost happily complied, bringing her head down, trying to stifle her giggles as Lincoln scruffed and patted her hair.

"Woah!" Lana said in almost shocked wonder.

"You messed up Lola's hair and she didn't even yell. Now ain't that something!"

Lana took another messy bite out of her sandwich, munching and slobbering noises being heard throughout the room.

"Well of course I won't get angry. Lincoln is acting as the dad for our game and I don't get angry at our parents!" she replied back.

"Don't worry about it, Lola. I think it's a pretty neat game so far!" Lynn said, munching away at her meal.

"Yeah, it's actually a lot more fun that I thought it'd be." Lincoln agreed.

"I'm so glad you guys like it. I've been working super hard on getting everything just right!" Lola exclaimed.

She happily joined in the meal, getting her fill as the kids discussed all sorts of topics involving their school, friends and family. Lola reveled in the whole situation, loving every second if it.

'This is what families should be like... just like in my shows!' she thought to herself, giving a satisfying sigh.

"Wait here, guys!" Lola chimed, running out of the room.

Before long, Lola returned with a tray of something that immediately made everyone's mouths start watering.

"I-is that..." Lincoln began.

"Yep!" Lola yelled out.

"Ice cream!"

Lola passed out the cups around the table, making sure everyone got one.

"How did you get this? There's never any money leftover when mom goes shopping to be able to afford this!" Lincoln questioned.

"Oh, well you know. I just... "politely" asked Lori that I needed some money and she complied." Lola said with a sly smile, giving a shrug.

Lincoln wasn't about to question it any further, especially with ice cream being served.

Lola once again took her seat right next to Lincoln. All the kids immediately dug into the ice cream, not wanting to miss this opportunity for sweets. It almost seemed like Lincoln had never eaten ice cream, the way he was shoveling spoonful after spoonful into his mouth.

Lola giggled, taking a look at Lincoln, "Linc! You got ice cream on your nose!"

Lincoln crossed his eyes, indeed taking notice of the vanilla flavored ice cream landing on his nose. Before he could react, Lola had leaned over to his side, her face was practically touching his.

In one swift motion, Lola licked the ice cream off his nose, giving him a warm smile. Lincoln blushed as he stared on at Lola.

She went back to eating her ice cream, acting as if nothing strange had happened at all. Lynn and Lana were both too entranced in their dessert to see anything happen. It seemed that to Lola, that was the most natural thing ever.

Lincoln sighed. Why question it now? This is actually a welcome change, the way she's been acting. She seems so much nicer; why change anything?

Lincoln wrapped an arm around Lola's arm, Lola giving a small "eep" in surprise. She blushed, but happily accepted as they both continued eating their dessert in peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Lola awoke with a small yawn, her hands outstretching outward. This was possibly one of the best night's sleep she's gotten in a while.

She quickly made her way out of bed and into her clothes for the day. Her morning routine was done just as fast as she could go; she only wanted one thing today.

Lola made her way downstairs, Lincoln already watching TV.

"Lincoln!" Lola said in an almost sing-songy fashion.

Lincoln turned, smiling right at her, delighted to see her. Her heart fluttered seeing his smile.

"I was thinking. I need to go to the mall to buy some new clothes for my pageant show coming up. Do you want to go with me?"

Lincoln sighed, not sure if he wanted to go. Playing house with Lola is one thing, but going to the mall and waiting for his sisters to finish shopping is another thing entirely.

"I don't know. Last time I went I just sat bored waiting for you guys to finish your shopping."

"But it'll be different this time! I want your opinion on my outfits."

"Eeehhh..." Lincoln kind of shrugged, turning back to the TV.

Lincoln needed to come with her.

She rushed in front of him, hugging his leg, "Please Lincoln! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

Lincoln sighed, giving another smile "Alright, fine."

"Yay!" Lola released Lincoln, jumping back with her fists in the air.

Lincoln got up, stretching, before finally heading out. Lola excitedly ran to the door, her hand already outstretched as Lincoln took it. Both of the kids headed out, making their way to the mall still hand in hand.

Lola was practically pulling Lincoln like a dog on a leash with how fast she wanted to get to the store.

Lincoln chuckled lightly, "Calm down. The store will still be there."

"I know, but I'm excited. I want your opinion on my outfits."

"Alright alright." Lincoln said, following Lola to her favorite store.

Lincoln followed Lola inside as she made her way to pretty much every Loud's favorite section in clothing stores: The bargain bin. Lola ran to the bin, quickly sorting through everything they had to offer. Lincoln waited for her, going through some of the boys' clothes himself.

"Hmm, this could be good to go on dates for. If only I could get a date" Lincoln whispered softly.

"Lincoln!"

"AH!" Lincoln jumped back "Oh... What's up, Lola?"

"Well, go to the changing rooms. I wanna know what you think of these!"

Lincoln sighed, getting to the changing rooms.

"Lola?" he asked, looking back.

"Sorry, sorry." Lola said as she ran around the corner into the rooms.

She had a huge pile of clothes in her hands that pretty much blocked her entire few. Lola carefully made her way into a changing room, a light "poof" being heard as the clothes hit the floor.

Lincoln took a seat near the exit of the changing rooms, sighing as he waited for Lola to come out.

"Presenting, Lola Loud!" Lola introduced herself as she came out of the changing room.

Lola came out of the changing room, rocking a yellow sundress with white flowers on it. Lola's hair appeared wet and let down; it was a good kind of look.

Lincoln couldn't contain his smile as he looked in awe of his sister. She looked cute!

The goofy smile on Lincoln's face threw Lola off from her posing, blushing, "W-well what do you think?"

"That looks amazing! It's great!" he said, his hands being used almost presenting her to emphasize her look.

"T-thanks," Lola said, blushing as she used her hands to rub her hair.

"I was going for the casual look. It's going to be one of the new competitions in the pageant."

"Well I gotta say, you really nailed it." Lincoln continued praising her look.

"If you say I look good enough in this, then I'll take your word for it. It's not often I get something on the first try."

Lincoln felt a little relieved that it was over so soon.

"Oh! Wait!" Lola said, going back to the changing room.

Lincoln waited a bit longer before Lola came back out, holding her sundress in one hand, and another pair of clothing in the other.

"Is that...?" Lincoln began.

"Yep! I saw you looking at it. If you want it, try it on!"

Lincoln sighed, a bit hesitant.

"Y-you know I don't need it... plus I don't have that much money on me."

"That's ok. I'll pay for it!"

"Wha? How?" Lincoln asked.

"Lori gave me some money. Now that she has that new job and no bills to pay, I figured she could spare some extra..." Lola said, rubbing her thumb and two fingers together with a sly grin on her face.

Lincoln laughed nervously. There was the Lola he once knew; he hadn't seen that Lola around for a while.

Lincoln took the clothes, going into the changing room. After a little while, he came back out, sporting a really nice button shirt.

"Ooh! That looks so good. You look so grown up in it!" Lola squeed.

Lincoln blushed, "You think so?" he asked, checking himself out in the mirror.

"Yeah! You look great in your orange shirts too, but this one is really great! Oh! We can use it for the next time we play house!"

Lincoln smiled, "Why not?"

Lola happily took the clothes back after Lincoln was done getting back into his normal clothing. After a quick trip to the cash register and paying off the bargain-bin clothing, the two kids headed outside. Lincoln carried the bag with clothing in it, Lola happily walking along-side him.

SNAP

Lola fell to the ground as her heel broke off.

"Lola! Are you ok?" Lincoln asked worriedly.

"Yeah... Aww man.." Lola looked sadly at her shoe.

One of the heels broke off leaving a oddly shaped stub where it broke off.

"Oh... I can't walk home like this." she said taking off her shoe.

Lincoln thought quickly and picked up Lola. The surprised Lola yelped quietly before throwing her hands around Lincoln's neck and shoulders for support. Lincoln seemed to be struggling to hold her up before finally getting used to the balance.

Lola held on to Lincoln as he held her up by the legs, Lola giggling quietly.

"Thanks Lincoln."

"No problem at all!" Lincoln said as he marched forward, Lola piggybacking as he made his way back to their house.


	8. Chapter 8

Lola looked at the ceiling as she lay in bed. The only other noise to be heard was Lana's snoring, accompanied by all the animals she kept in her bed with her.

'At least those animals know not to come to my side of the room' She thought to herself.

A single sigh escaped her, as she tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. She got up, carrying a teddy bear by the arm as she dragged it along out into the hallway.

She made a quick left, stopping by Lincoln's room. Knocking gently, Lola pressed her ear to the door, wondering if Lincoln was already asleep.

Quietly, she opened the door, peering inside. Through the darkness, she saw Lincoln in bed.

"Lincoln..." she whispered.

No response.

"Lincoln!" she whispered a little louder.

"Hmm?" Lincoln turned to face Lola, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Lola... what's up?" he asked.

"I can't sleep... do you think you can tuck me in?" Lola asked sweetly.

With a yawn, Lincoln got out of bed, "Yeah, no problem"

Lola waited patiently at the door until Lincoln got to it, taking his hand as they walked back together. Lola quickly crawled into bed, covering herself with her blankets as Lincoln sat in the small chair next to her.

Lincoln groggily tucked her in, Lola giggling quietly as he did so.

"Are you comfy now?" Lincoln asked her.

"Yes!... Do you think you can tell me a story?" she asked.

"Hmm, alright.." Lincoln said. "Let's see..."

"There once was a beautiful princess, with flowing blonde hair who, umm... wore a tiara and a pretty pink dress."

Lola's mouth grew into a huge grin as she listened to the story intently.

"One day, a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon swooped down and kidnapped the princess, placing her in a tall tower.

Lola gasped along as the story progressed.

"Then, a knight in shining armor, riding a really cool white horse heard about this injustice! He set off, to rescue the princess!"

"Umm... is the knight's hair white?" Lola asked shyly, blushing as she covered her mouth with her blanket.

"Uh... yeah, sure! It is." Lincoln said.

Lola's smile grew as she kept staring at Lincoln.

Lincoln continued, "The knight made his way to the tower, the dragon blocking the way."

"He rode his horse, fearless as the dragon breathed fire at the knight, blocking it all with his shield!"

"Ooh!" Lola said, admiring the bravery of the knight.

Lincoln got really into the story, standing up as he acted the rest.

"The knight jumped off his horse unbelievably high. He took his sword as the dragon looked up, blinded by the sun and the knight....."

He looked at Lola, still entranced by the story.

"...he umm, whacked him really hard on the head. The dragon cried in fear as he ran away. The dragon knew better than to mess with the knight."

"Yay!" Lola cheered at the story.

"So the knight climbed up the tower and climbed through the window, the fair princess waiting for her knight."

"She went up to him, thanking him for coming to her rescue. Together, they both got down, the knight back on his horse as he carried the princess off into the sunset. And they lived happily ever after."

Lincoln sighed, glad the story was finally over. Lola yawned, the smile still on her face as she closed her eyes.

"That was a great story, Lincoln. And... do you think I could get a... goodnight kiss?" Lola said with a blush.

Lincoln simply smiled, bending over as he kissed Lola on the forehead.

Lola's heart fluttered, shuddering as she got comfortable.

"Goodnight, Lola." Lincoln said, leaving the room and going back to his.

"Night Lincoln!" Lola yelled out to him as he disappeared through the door.

Lola sighed happily, as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Lola woke up, feeling more refreshed than ever before. She was already smiling, even before she came to, fully waking up.

"What was I dreaming about?" She quietly thought to herself. Lincoln had read her that story before hand. A knight, perhaps?

Swift as lightning, she got up, getting all her morning exercises out of the way, before finally changing into her more casual wear. It was simply a tshirt with color matching shorts.

Lana's snoring woke herself up, barely opening her eyes. She rubbed them, vision coming into focus as she took a look at Lola.

"Lola? Nah, I must still be dreaming. You're not wearing your usual dress."

Lola scoffed, "Well I decided today to go for a more casual look. If I'm gonna spend more time doing activities with Lincoln then I better be wearing something comfortable."

"Oh yeah. That reminds me. Lincoln said that he's gonna go early to buy a his new comic for this week."

"Wait, wha? He's not here?" Lola frantically ran out of her room, heading towards Lincoln's room. She was about to barge in, before stopping herself. "Wait... that'd be rude to Lincoln..." she thought quickly.

She gave the door a knock, eagerly waiting for a response. No response came as everyone else started coming out of their rooms for their morning routine. Lana walked out, heading downstairs.

"I told you, Lola. I'm gonna go get something to eat from Charle's bowl..."

Lola sighed, thinking for a bit. "I always barge into everyone else's rooms without warning. Why is this any different?" She put her hand to the doorknob, opening it, heading inside and closing the door behind her.

She looked around, Lincoln's room a mess. She smiled. It was a nice mess, though. "I guess I could wait here for him to come back.

She sat on his bed, grabbing a comic book: The Adventures of Ace Savvy. "I wonder why Lincoln likes these so much?"

Lola began going through the comics in his collection. She began skimming at first, then it turned to actual reading. The pictures going along with the words made the story explode in her head, filling it with action packed thoughts. She read one, then another, and time just flew by.

"Lola?" A voice was heard from the door.

She blushed, frantically putting the comic down. "Lincoln! I-I-I didn't hear you come in!"

"Well, this is my room?" He said with a smile.

"R-right..." Lola said, scratching the back of her head. "I was checking if you were here and I guess I... ended up reading some of your comics. "

"Really?" Lincoln's face lit up. "Did you like them?" His expression was that of excitement.

"I did actually. They were quite enjoyable. Although I wasn't done reading all of them. You have a lot."

"Yep. Today I was just going to spend the day reading comics. You wanna join me?"

Lola's face lit up, giggling slightly and getting all giddy. She nodded her head.

Well, I'm gonna have to go get another chair, so.."

"That won't be necessary." Lola patted the bed.

Lincoln did as he was told getting up on the bed. He sat upright, his legs extending. He thought Lola was just going to sit next to him.

She took the opportunity to sit right in front of him, her back to Lincoln's chest as she got herself comfortable. Lincoln reached for his bag, pulling out his newest comic book. "I've been waiting for this next issue all week."

Lincoln began reading the comic, stopping himself, remembering Lola was there. "Oh, right. I'll read out loud."

Lincoln began reading the comic, adding different voices to all the characters, from a low, gruffy voice for the villains to super heroic for the heroes.

Lola was there, looking at the pictures and listening to Lincoln be excited for the comic. A smile formed from the beginning of the comic reading that wasn't leaving her face.

"Lincoln..." she interrupted him as he was turning the pages.

"Hmm?" Lincoln asked.

Lola took the comic from Lincoln's hands, holding it in front of both of them. "Could you, pat my head?" She asked, red in the face.

Lincoln laughed, amazed that it was still the same Lola from only a few weeks before who wouldn't have hesitated to attack him.

"Of course." He smiled, looking down at Lola's face, as she looked up at him, her cheeks still red.

Lincoln patted her head, slowly stroking, his other hand gently wrapping around her waist, hugging her.

Lola blushed, completely happy. Lincoln continued on reading the comic, continuing to do the voices as Lola took care of turning the pages.

The two kids continued reading all of Lincoln's new comics until they ran out.


	10. Chapter 10

Lola giggled, as she continued reading the comic book Lincoln had given her. Who could have ever thought there were also super heroines with this much style and grace?

As she continued reading the comic, there was a knock on the door.

Lynn Sr popped his head through the door, smiling at Lola. "There's my little angel!"

Lola momentarily looked up to acknowledge her father, but went back to reading her comic. "Hey dad." She said unenthusiastic.

"Listen, Lola. I know I've been busy the past week, but I finally got a day off just for us to hang out. I can take you to the mall and buy you the most expensive..." Lynn Sr stopped himself before saying something he might regret. "...uhh...thing at the bargain store."

"No thanks." Lola said without even giving it a thought.

"Oh... are you sure? You're not still mad that I couldn't help you with your dress that time?"

"Hmm? Oh no. Lincoln helped me with it. I'm not upset or anything." Lola said plainly yet truthfully.

"Well that's a relief. Well if you're sure you don't wanna go..." Lynn Sr said, waiting for her to maybe change her mind.

"Mmhmm..." Lola said, her eyes not leaving the pages of the comic.

"Well alright." Lynn Sr said, exiting. He took a few steps away and stopped short of Lincoln's room. "Hey, Lincoln! Wanna go with your old man to the mall. I'll even get you a... used... video game"

Lincoln opened the door excitedly saying "Heck yeah I'm in!"

"Huh?" Lola said quickly? She immediately ran outside to the hall, catching Lynn Sr and Lincoln at the stairs. "Wait... I wanna go if Lincoln's going!"

"Are you sure? I might just go to the video game sto--"

He was cut off as Lola hugged his arm with both of her arms. She looked up gleefully at him with a sincere smile. Lincoln smiled back at her. "Alright then." He said with a small laugh.

One trip to the mall later, Lynn Sr managed to find his way to the penny pincher clothing store. "Ooh, they might have some nice ties."

He quickly handed Lincoln 20 dollars and sent him off. "Sorry Lola, I wish I had more to spare."

"I don't mind, as long as Lincoln gets something he wants." She said, hugging his arm tighter.

"Aww, I sure do like seeing my kids be that close. Now on to the store!"

Lincoln and Lola made their way to the video game store. Lincoln seemed visibly excited. He went from item to item, spewing random trivia about them before going on to the next.

To Lola, this all looked like junk. As she scanned the room, everything seemed worthless. Eventually, something caught her eye.

"Ooh! Is that a toy of the heroine of the comic I'm reading!?" She asked, fawning over the amazing attention to detail

"Sure is." Lincoln chimed in. "There's a special if you buy one you can get the other one, Ace Savvy for half off. Problem is they're each 100 bucks."

"100 dollars?! That's crazy!" Lola said in disbelief.

Lincoln longingly rubbed the glass it was encased in. "One day I'll own a figure this nice." He gave a sigh, before going to look through the used games.

Lola have Lincoln a glance, thinking. She pulled up her dress, looking in her shoe for her secret stash. She pulled out all the money she had counting it. She gave a sigh.

Lincoln began playing the demos on the consoles. "Ok, Lincoln. I'm heading back to the car." He didn't take his eyes off the console.

"Ok, I'll meet you there. Just gonna finish... this... level...."

Before long, the level beat Lincoln, as he sighed. He went over to the counter, paying for the game he chose: a co-op game that could be played single player as well.

As he paid, he left the store seeing his dad with a huge bag of clothes.

"Lincoln! Isn't this great? They always have huge bags of clother for 2 dollars. We don't know what's in them but I'm sure we could all use them."

"That's great, dad! I could probably update my wardrobe as well." Lincoln said, looking at his orange shirt.

They both made their way to Vanzilla, Lola waiting with a bag of her own.

"Lola? You bought something? What did you buy?" Lincoln asked.

"Sit in the back with me and find out." Lola said, using both of her arms to swing the bag in front of him.

Lincoln smiled, agreeing as Lynn Sr started up the car. When everyone was seated comfortably they began to head out.

"So... what is it?" Lincoln asked excitedly.

"Well... I really wanted that toy, so I bought it." Lola said, pulling out the heroine figure.

"Wh-WHAT?!?!" Lincoln asked, dumbfounded. "H-h-h-how did you afford that?!?!" He yelled out.

Lola just have a sly smile. "I have my ways." She gave a brief pause. "... plus I don't spend my money all willy-nilly. I usually try to talk my way into using anyone else's stuff that I need."

Lincoln smiled, "I'm jealous. That will look great in your room."

Lola went back into the bag. Lincoln's face went white as he saw the item pulled out. "I-is that also the Ace Savvy figure?"

"Yep... you were looking at it so lovingly I thought you might like it...." she handed it over to Lincoln.

He held it as if he were holding the world's most fragile glass.

"I... I don't know what to say." He set the figure beside him turning to Lola, "thank you so much! I love you!" He exclaimed giving her a hug.

Lola let out a small "eep" caught by surprise at the sudden hug, the words hit her like a truck as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I... I love you too, Linky!" She exclaimed, hugging him back and letting her head fall into his chest.

"I don't know how to repay you." Lincoln said.

"Well... maybe some head scritches?" She asked nicely.

Lincoln smiled, obliging as he pet Lola's head.

Lola's body shivered from the sensation, relaxing completely and melting into Lincoln's arms.

"Can I.... Can I also sleep with you tonight?" Lola asked shyly, her face blushing red.

"Of course!" Lincoln replied without a second thought. "Any time! In fact... you wanna play that video game with me? It's 2 players!"

"That sounds lovely." Lola swooned, laying down on Lincoln as he continued scratching her head for the entire ride home.


	11. Christmas Update

"Ooh, this is so much fun." Lori said, as she lit a paper on fire.

"One might say it's... 'lit', get it?" Luan laughed.

"Yeah yeah." Lori said, successfully lighting the fire.

All the girls cheered, grabbing a chair as they huddled around the campfire. Lincoln got especially comfortable, really digging the cold air to campfire heat ratio.

The girls managed to stay entertained for a a good while before the cold got to them.

"I normally like cold and dark things, but this is way too cold for me." Lucy said plainly before heading inside. The rest of the girls agreed, everyone getting inside. Lola stopped herself as she saw Lincoln stay behind.

"Lincoln. Aren't you gonna come inside?" She asked worriedly.

He replied, "Nah, I actually like how this feels. It's really nice."

Lincoln got up and grabbed some more firewood, throwing it into the firepit.

"Well, I guess I can stay and keep you company." Lola said, tightening up her sweater to try and keep warmer.

She walked over to the chair next to Lincoln, as he fiddled with the fire. She took a seat on the chair. "Eep!" She let out a squeak, shivering and trembling as the cold slowly faded from her bum.

"You ok, Lola?" Lincoln asked.

"Y-yeah, perfectly.... fine..." Lola stammered.

She finally got warm enough to sit comfortably. The fire was hot enough, yet the cold air that surrounded her kept poking her like invisible needles. She shivered and shocked, arms in her pockets.

"Lola, it's ok if you're too cold. You can go back inside." N-nonsense. I c-c-can handle this." She shivered.

"Hmm... ok. Can you give me a bit, I'm gonna go get something from inside."

"Y-yeah... of c-c-c-course..." she said.

Lincoln disappeared into the house, Lola finally got up. "Aaaagh! It's so cold! Why is it so cold!" She got up, hopped around and turned around to let the fire warm her back. The moment she did, the cold air made her front feep like it was being frozen.

The door to the house began moving, Lola sat back in the chair, trying her hardest not to shake.

Lincoln walked out with a blanket in one hand and supplies to make s'mores on the other. He placed the s'mores materials down and then Lincoln set up the blanket on the biggest chair, big enough to cover the chair and then some.

"Alright, just one more thing." He said before going back inside.

Lola looked at the s'mores supplies, smiling as she got up and sat over by the chair with the blanket on.

"Ahhhh... it's so warm..." she sighed as she melted into the chair.

Lincoln walked out, carrying 2 cups of hot chocolate, placing them on the chair nearest to the blanket covered chair. "Perfectly fine, huh?" Lincoln chuckled.

Lola blushed, embarrased but couldn't help but smile at Lincoln.

Lincoln sat in the chair right next to Lola, the chair being big enough for both of them to sit in, their bodies touching. He folded over a side of the blanket on top of both of them, Lola instantly feeling the warmth.

Lincoln stuck his arms out through the top of the blanket where his neck was as he began to make s'mores. "Want one?" He asked Lola.

She smiled, "Of course I would!" She happily exclaimed. Lola reached her arms out of the blanket and reached for the hot chocolate. She took a sip. She was amazed at how delicious it was in this cold air.

Lincoln finished his creation as he passed a finished s'more to Lola. She happily took one, holding it with one hand and her cup in the other. Lincoln made another s'more. It didn't last long as he finished eating it before getting to pair it with the hot chocolate. After he finished, he took the extra cup of hot chocolate and took a sip, smiling at the crackling fire in front of him.

Lola was looking over to him, smiling the entire time. She gave a yawn, putting the cup down and putting her arms back inside the blanket. She wrapped her arms around Lincoln, snuggling up to him as her head rested on his chest, closing her eyes.

Lincoln smiled, putting one arm around her as Lola nuzzled her head in his chest.

"Lincoln..." Lola said quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Lola."


	12. Valentine's Day Update

Lola sat on the couch, looking channel surfing through the TV. Everything was romance related, but it should have been obvious on this day.

She looked behind her, over the couch. Everyone seemed so frantic.

"Where is my good broach? This is LITERALLY the end of the world! Ahh!" Lori screamed out, running around, tearing the entire house apart.

She wasn't the only one. Leni walked around, looking for something frantically. "No no no... I can't find my glasses!" She said, almost at the point of sobbing.

"Leni..." Lola said, unenthusiastically. "They're on your head."

Leni reached up, feeling her glasses. "Oh, whew... now if I could only find my phone. Maybe my friend Cathy knows where I left it." She said, typing away on her phone as she walked away.

Lola sat back down to watch TV. Lincoln meanwhile, came downstairs, taking a seat next to Lola. He gave a loud sigh as slumped down on his seat.

"What's wrong, Linky?" Lola asked.

"Ronnie Anne was supposed to come down with Bobby but she got sick suddenly so she's bedridden. So I guess I got no plans today."

Lola smiled, her body leaning towards him as she rested on her head on his chest. "I guess that means you're stuck with me today."

Lincoln laughed wrapping an arm around Lola. "I guess so."

"Lincoln!" Rita stopped by, putting on her earrings. "Did I just hear you aren't doing anything? Could you make sure Lily is ok? She's sleeping and probably won't wake up for the rest of the night and everyone else has plans already."

"Everyone has dates? Even Lucy?" Lincoln asked quizzically.

"Oh no. Lucy and her friends are doing some weird protest of love or something. And it's a Friday so Lynn is at a game. I forget what the rest are doing but nobody else will be here aside from Lana and Lisa."

Lincoln put on a smile. "I'll do it as long as Lisa doesn't do any weird experiments on me."

"LISA! NO EXPERIMENTS" Rita shouted upstairs.

"Oh, come on!" Lisa shouted back.

"Thank you so much, sweetie." Rita took a moment to look at Lola snuggled up to Lincoln. "Oh... you're both so cute together! Like a couple!" She leaned down hugging both of them as Lola blushed, a smile forming on her face against her will.

"Lynn! We're leaving!" Rita said, walking to the door.

"Coming, honey! Oh, we are gonna get out dance on tonight!" Lynn Sr. followed.

Lola raised her hand up to her chin, thinking a bit before getting off the couch and walking upstairs.

Lincoln continued watching TV as Lori, then Leni finally left the house.

Lincoln yawned, thinking about just going upstairs to play video games. He got up, walked up the stairs and was stopped by Lola's voice.

"Lincoln, could you come in here?" Lola asked, peeking through her barely-open door.

"I'm not gonna get hurt, am I?" Lincoln asked, cautiously.

"Of course not silly, come in!" She motioned with her hand.

Lincoln walked towards the twins' rooms, slowly opening the door. He peeked inside. Lola's tea table was set with plates covered with red handkerchiefs, and cups filled with red liquid, the white mantle on the table resembling those of five star restaurants. 

"Lola, what is this?" Lincoln asked with a smile.

"Well, since Ronnie Anne is sick, and when  
mom said we kind of look like a couple, I guess I just kinda wanted to...umm..." Lola blushed, trailing off.

Lincoln gave a chuckle, "Go on a date?"

"O-only if you want to." Lola said quickly, blushing as she lowered her head, hands behind her back and twidled her thumbs.

"Of course. I'd love that!" Lincoln said.

Lola gave a small squee of delight, beginning to take a seat as Lincoln followed. He quickly got behind her pulling Lola's seat out. "There you go, my lady" Lincoln played along.

"Thank you sir!" Lola said happily with a giggle.

Lincoln sat opposite of her. "So what's on the menu?"

"Well, first we have the only meal." She removed the handkerchief from both plates. "It's a chocolate heart. I... don't know how to cook yet."

Lincoln looked down at the comically large chocolate heart. They only sell these during Valentine's Day.

"Perfect choice!" Lincoln said. He grabbed the fork and spoon and began to dig in. "What about our drinks?" He asked, pointing to them with his spoon.

"It's fruit punch. I used alot to make it that red."

Lincoln took a tiny sip, immediately retching at the amount of sugar in it. "It's... delicious..." he said quietly.

Lola took a lady-like bite from her chocolate, making sure to finish chewing and swallowing before speaking. "You know, Lincoln. I'm kind of glad Ronnie Anne got sick... I mean.... i don't mean it in that way. It's just..."

"I know what you mean" Lincoln laughed with a mouthful of chocolate.

"...right. I know you like her, but I really like spending time with you. I hope you and Ronnie Anne end up together..." Lincoln blushed at the comment, pausing his chewing. "...but I hope you still spend time with me."

"Lola..." Lincoln said, before forcefully swallowing down his unchewed chocolate. "I'll always have time for you. You're awesome, you like comics now, you're incredibly nice to me and it makes me feel bad sometimes that I can't get nice things for you either. You're my favorite sister."

Lola gasped in surprise, smile on her face. "You mean it?"

Lincoln chuckled nervously. "Maybe don't tell the others." He looked over to Lola, then down at the plate before giving her a warm smile, as he sighed. "Hold on a sec." He said, leaving the room.

Lincoln quickly came back holding a small box. "This is really embarrassing but I was actually gonna a give this to Ronnie Anne. I guess I really do like her... in that way..."

Lola smiled and squee'd excitedly at hearing him say that.

"But I have a question for you Lola: will you be my Valentine?"

He opened the small box, revealing a small gold-colored bracelet with a heart charm on it. "I, umm... actually got it at a yard sale."

Lola was too in love with the gift from Lincoln to care or hear what else he had to say. "Yes! I will!" She took the bracelet, putting it on her left wrist. Struggling to get it on.

Lincoln assisted her as he made sure it fit her perfectly, testing it until it finally was at a good setting.

Lola admired the bracelet, positioning her hand in different positions.

"Oh, thank you Lincoln! I love it!" She exclaimed before throwing herself at Lincoln, embracing him in a big hug.

Lola didn't wanna let go of Lincoln, and continued to hug him for a while before saying, "You deserve to be happy. I know you'll eventually win Ronnie Anne over."

Lincoln chuckled nervously at the comment.

Lola gently placed her left hand on Lincoln's cheek, touching it gently as if she were touching the world's most fragile object. "Happy Valentine's Day." She whispered before giving him a long, and gentle kiss on his cheek.

Lincoln laughed, giving her another kiss back on Lola's left cheek. "And Happy Valentine's day to you."


End file.
